


Instantaneous

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Phan Oneshots [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sorry it's just a drabble, its cute though, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: They fell in love instantly. How could they not?All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_ChayefskyAll of my phanfics can also be found on my tumblr: https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com





	Instantaneous

**Author's Note:**

> This has been finished for weeks and I just haven't uploaded it, I'm so sorry. It's been a month, I'm awful. Also, writing this made me feel a bit weird when I described their bodies/looks because I felt like I was sexualizing full-grown men when I'm a literal child. So, if that makes you uncomfortable, beware. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

He fell in love with him instantly.

How could he not? His eyes were a piercing blue that called every person, regardless of gender, to their beckoning. His hair was dyed a jet black that emphasized the pale flawlessness of his skin, a trait he himself disliked, but everyone could see was beautiful. His body consisted of sharp edges and curves in all the right places. He was beautiful.

How could he not? His laugh was quiet yet bright, causing the people around him to laugh with him. His smile was even brighter, and seeing it was almost like seeing the sun for the first time in months. His wardrobe was made up of endless silly t-shirts that brought out all of his desirable features yet made him look approachable and friendly.

How could he not? He was nothing but kind from the very beginning, the first twitter message, the first Skype call. His caring personality never faltered, even during the roughest arguments of 2012 to the quietest nights of 2017. He was always there with a hot chocolate and candy during stressful times, and there again with a listening ear during depressing times. 

How could he not? His creativity caused inspiration to spark in thousands and allowed them to create great things. He was humble although he had no reason to be with his millions of subscribers and endless supporters. He never failed to bring happiness to others, even when he could not find it within himself.

So how could Dan Howell not fall in love with Phil Lester? 

It was impossible.

~

He fell in love with him instantly.

How could he not? His chocolate brown eyes melted his friends like ice cream on a hot summer’s day. His hair was wavy and soft, showing his gentle inner soul on a harsh exterior. His body was slim and tanned, and that was beautiful. But then, as he aged, it became soft and pale and he loved it just the same.

How could he not? He was shy when they met, but he had the honor of watching him grow and become more confident in his own skin. It was beautiful. He had a stutter and blushed constantly during the first meet-up and the never-ending Skype calls, but through the years he replaced those things with relaxed shoulders and a more carefree attitude. 

How could he not? His kindness was overwhelming, even when he didn’t mean it to be. He taught his viewers to love themselves and showed them self care tips that he used when he wasn’t feeling his best. There were dark times where he pushed them away, but he always came back to his fans, better and stronger. He had never been so proud of someone in his life. 

How could he not? He went through bouts of depressions and existentialism yet was always there to lend a shoulder to cry on, even when he may be crying himself. He was selfless and caring, even when he claimed not to be. He wanted the best for everyone, including himself. He had a rough, sarcastic exterior but a heart of gold. 

So how could Phil Lester not fall in love with Dan Howell?

It was impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to comment on how I could improve my writing or what you liked about the story!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have begun posting these stories (and some others!) on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Emmaline_Chayefsky


End file.
